Dance With the Devil
by Infinite Phoenix
Summary: Dancing with the Devil is a temptation you couldn't fathom.Especially not one as beautiful and haunting as this.Seduction is mere child's play, the sex genius, his mere presence will burn you alive.His existence could be your undoing, you've been warned.


_Chapter 1: Out of Place_

_I was your average normal teenager, I had nothing about me that made me particularily special. I am smart, nerdy, and serious, I am a natural leader. A straight honor roll student and innocent as a baby. I was waking up from a sleep, my long, silky brown hair was a tangled mess. I wore my tinker bell pajamas to bed. I got up and walked to the mirror, my silver eyes glared fiercely at my complexion. I was a dark chocolate color, silver eyes, long brown hair to the waist, and a not so curvy figurine. I turned on the faucet to wash my face to look a little refresher. I then walked out of my room to the kitchen after I finished washing my face. My three brothers were already downstairs wolfing down their breakfast. _

_"Did you sleep tight geek?" asked Ian the elder of your brothers. He had green eyes and olived tanned skin, tall, muscular, dark hair and popular. He was a jock in the school and was on the football team and basketball team. Many girls swooned over the boy who was an fallen angel. He wore a blue tanktop, khaki-colored jeans, and black jordans, and he also wore the school you'd be transferring to jacket. He is 17 1/2 years old._

_"Naw she just visited all the planets in outer space for a big research project." snickered Silver the middle of the boys. He had blonde hair that fell shoulder length like Ians'. He too was muscular, with green eyes and was a __**little**__ shorter than Ian, with tan colored skin. He was popular as well fitting in with the Preppy crowd. He too was a fallen angel. He wore a white tee with a plaid overcoat, blue jeans, and plaid converse. He is 17 years old._

_"Humph, you're ruining the whole settings with your animalistic look...You're the only thing out of place __**weirdo**__." snapped Dominic. He was muscular, shorter than Ian and Silver, with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and his hair was jet black, his skin color was a pale white, he was popular as well fitting with the goths. He had on a black tanktop with dark blue jeans that poofed out at the back and wore black timbalinds. He also was a fallen angel. He is 17 years old. Also, the twin of Silver both of them are polar opposites._

_I was the only one in the family who wasn't a fallen angel, I also didn't have many of their shared traits. My eyes being silver, my hair a long, smooth, silky brown, I had dark skin, and not so much of a figurine. You glared at them as I sat down for breakfast, my father who was sitting ahead was eating his breakfast and reading the daily newspaper. He had shoulder-length black hair, green eyes, very tall and muscular, with a yellowish-olive colored complexion. He was a fallen angel, he said nothing at the crude remarks made by my brothers well half-brothers. I shared the same father but not the same mother. I watched as my stepmother came in and kissed my father on the mouth. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very curvy figurine, her skin was a smooth white. She turned and glared at me from the corner of her eye. She never did like me the moment my mother had left me on the doorstep and my father had taken me in. I am 16 years old and when I was a baby my mother had been divorced by my father as he had left her for someone younger. I wasn't even born yet and he had already had three sons by her. Pretty much I was out of place here and I didn't even know what race I was. The only thing my mother left me was an golden amulet with a diamond in the middle and a silver bracelet with a red jem on the inside of it. I never took them off ever since I were a baby. I was transferring schools soon I'd be going to school with my brothers and they did complain when they heard about it. _

_"No! She'll ruin my image at school I can't let people know I have a __**nerd**__ for a sister." exclaimed Ian. _

_"I have to agree with Ian on that one pops, there's no way I want anyone to know __**I'm**__ her brother." agreed Silver. _

_"I don't care as long as she stays out of my way and pretends she doesn't know me I'll be fine." said Dominic. _

_So here I was getting dressed for school after I had hastily eaten my breakfast. I took a bath and brushed your teeth after that I went to pick out some clothes. The only clothes I really had were when I was in the private school. A uniform khaki skirt and navy blue shirt. I decided to wear that and put on my oxfords. Your brothers were already gone they each had a car of their own provided by their __mother's side of the family__. I waited for the bus to arrive and about ten minutes later it pulled up I locked the door and ran out of the house. When I got on the bus I saw a whole bunch of rough looking kids, some glared while others made nasty remarks about my clothes. I sat next to a pale girl with squinty eyes and black short hair. She was drawing a picture I didn't try to pry and see what it was. I wasn't the nosy type and I kept to myself mostly. When the bus finally arrived at the school I got up and walked to the double doors and opened them. When I did everyone turned to look at me and everything went silent, I walked on ignoring all the remarks and stares when a foot extended outward tripping me up the next thing I know I was heading towards the floor when a hand caught me. I looked up into icy cobalt eyes and saw a silky mane of silver hair. His features were sharp but devilish handsome, he hoisted me up and directed me towards the office. I looked up at him he was staring straight ahead his hair was pulled back from his face into spikes. He was handsome absolutely gorgeous, he led me into the office and into the principal office. When he spoke his voice was a deep velvety-smooth seductive charm. The principal greeted me and gave me your books, locker number and schedule. He took my schedule and looked at it. _

_"We have all Honors together and what a coincidence we have lockers right next to each other as well." said he. _

_"Oh, what's your name? My name is Sarani Ashford and I'm 16 years old." said I. _

_"My name is Vergil Sparda and I am 17 years old." said he. _

_The both of us headed to our class Vergil showed me around the school to where the cafeteria was to where all of my classes would be held. The day passed by fast and I had made two new friends Vergil Sparda and the girl I sat next to on the bus her name was Armani Lewis. We were practically best friends now, around lunch I saw Vergil. He and another boy who looked exactly like him were surrounded by girls. So he's popular as well I thought, as I sat down with Armani and met some more of her friends who took to her. When I turned back to Vergil he was looking at me too, icy cobalt blue ones met fiesty sly silver ones. Even though he was surrounded by girls, Vergil payed no attention to them. _

_"That's Vergil Sparda and his younger twin Dante Sparda they're half-demons their father is the Legendary Dark Knight, they __**say **__that he participated in the whole Dantes Inferno ordeal." said Jake a tall, muscular,white, blonde shapeshifter._

_"Yeah, their father fell in love with a human and that's how they came about I guess. I'm not going into detail you should after all know it already. It was and probably will still be the most talked about legend." said Raoul a dark haired, short, red-skinned, Vampire. _

_"Dante is soooo fine." said Leila a tan-colored, silver haired goddess, medium height but was very curvy. _

_I shrugged and turned my attention back to Vergil who was still staring intently at me. After a few more hours school was over and I walked out to get on the bus. I saw a blue corvette with a whole bunch of girls crowding it. It must be one of the twins I thought. The bus drove everyone home and I walked up to see your three brothers pulling in two minutes later. I ignored them and made my way into the house ignoring everything and everyone as I stalked up into my room shutting the door behind. I feel __**so**__ out of place here I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep. _

_Chapter 2: The Calling _

_I awoke it was dark, too dark everything was eerily silent. I glanced around me and got up from the bed and walked out of my room. When I opened the door a white light shone and I found myself teleporting through space, then everything went black. When I awoke again I was in a beautiful forest. A waterfall was too my left and I was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The water from the waterfall was a crystal blue shining gallantly at the sun. Then all of a sudden the amulet around my neck started to glow a bright whitish orange. Then I heard it whisper __**Phoenix, Daughter of the Creator and Eater of Worlds, Awaken now, Arise from the ashes, Emblaze the Fabric of this Universe with Your Awesome Light. Awaken Daughter, Arise NOW Phoenix...**_

_Chapter 3: Risen from Ashes _

_My body jolted and my eyes glowed white the silver braclet began to wrap itself around my body enclosing me in a egg of silver. I shook the whole house awakening her father, stepmother, and three brothers. They busted into her room to see what was happening. She was encased in an egg of some sort and it glowed as if it were on fire. And the golden amulet she always wore was centered in the middle of the egg. The center glowed white and bright then everything calmed down. Everyone stared at each other giving questioning looks, then eyes turned to the father. _

_"It seems like I am going to have to get in contact with her mother." he said simply. His wife was about to protest but he stopped her. _

_"It's the only way to figure out what's happening to her and why." he said. After a few days and visits from her friends even Vergil and his brother Dante, they finally came in contact with her mother. Everyone was in the living room waiting, Vergil, Dante, Leila, Raoul, Jake, and Armani along with Dominic, Ian and Silver with their Dad and Mom waited. Finally the door bell rang and their father opened the door. In came a woman with long brown hair, a very very curvy body, silver eyes and a smooth warm voice. Their father and the woman stared at each other then the woman walked past him and sat down as he closed the door. Everyone gasped when they saw her she was beautiful and her skin glowed in the morning rays. She smiled at them showing her pearly whites as their father sat down next to his wife. _

_" Evanescence you remember my wife Anna don't you?" asked Dad _

_"How could I not Samuel when you did__** leave**__ me for the whore." smiled Evanescence as Samuel turned pale and Anna glared. _

_"Now take me to her, she is wakening around the time I did when I was her age." said Evanescence. _

_"Do you want anything to eat or drink before you see her?" asked Samuel. _

_"No, I don't want any of your poison keep it to yourself." said Evanescence coldly. _

_Ian, Silver, and Dominic looked at their father and mother one looked regretful the other angry. They saw how beautiful and superior their half-sisters' mother was to theirs. Even though it was hard to admit she looked, sound, and actually felt better. Her skin was the same color as mine, she looked exactly like Sarani but more curvier. Samuel sighed heavily and led Evanescence to their daughters room, while everyone else followed suit. They reached her room and Evanescence walked in gracefully. Everyone watched to see what she was about to do. She hugged the egg that I was in and stroked it gently. She touched the amulet in the center it glowed under her touch. Then she began to chant in a low sweet honey voice._

_"Arise Daughter, its time for you to awaken from the ashes and slumber. Arise now beautiful and gorgeous than ever before, let your power flow smoothly as the flow of water. Let the cosmic fire emblazed upon your soul and body make you into a Phoenix. You are no measly god or goddess no... you are something more...no longer need you hide your head in shame from not knowing what you are...For now you know what you are... You are Creator of gods and goddesses, the god of all gods...Awaken NOW Daughter,Arise now Phoenix for your time has come and...It's time__ to face your destiny..." chanted Evanescence softly. A low rumbling came from within the egg, it began to crack and fall apart. A hand shot up from the egg it was on fire Evanescence grabbed it then pulled and up came me with a white flowing dress. My skin glowed fabously and my silky mane of brown hair was now a fiery mane of tresses. My eyes were full of white light and my amulet broke apart from the egg and returned to my neck still afloat while it glowed and my silver bracelet now gathered itself completely from its form as an egg and crawled back onto my wrist. I stared at my mother and for the first time smiled. I then fainted in the arms of my mother who stroked my hair gently and whispered softly to soothe and quiet me. _

_Chapter 4: Sarani or Phoenix _

_I awoke to find my friends on the floor of my room asleep and my mother on the other side of the bed. I gently woke my mother who turned and smiled at me. _

_"Good Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" asked Evanescence. _

_"Yes mommy, I missed you so much and why did you have to leave me all by myself?" I asked. _

_"I did that because of the Sleep of Eternity." said Evanescence sadly. _

_"Sleep of Eternity?" I asked. _

_"Yes, sometimes Phoenixes will fall into a deep slumber and won't wake up till hundreds maybe billions of years later." said Evanescence. _

_"Depending on how much power the Phoenix allocates to you determines how long you'll sleep." said Evanescence. _

_"Oh, can it be avoided?" I asked. _

_"Yes, if you learn how to control your powers so much as if you use it alot it won't tire you out at all." said Evanescence. _

_"And I'm pretty sure you set up some hectic schedule for my training?" I asked. _

_"Of Course it'll begin when the Phoenix thinks you're ready!" exclaimed Evanescence in a singsong voice. _

_Everyone finally awoke and got up to eat Evanescence decided to buy her and Sarani some food. They ate in silence, then Evanescence decided to break it. _

_"Sarani, sweetie do you have anything to wear and I don't mean those uniforms you have from private school?" asked Evanescence. _

_"No." I said. _

_"Well, did you know that you could conjure up your own outfit with your mind...As a matter of fact how about you try now?" asked Evanescence. _

_"Okay." I mumbled as I stood and walked to the center of the room. _

_I felt energy pulse through my body and then an image came up into my mind. It was fuschia colored capris, along with fuschia-colored formal 5 inch heels with a black and fuschia striped tanktop. I even noticed that my body was much different than before. I had on fuschia lipstick with black eyeshadow and fuschia eyeliner. My silver eyes glowed fiercly as I made the image into reality. My friends and family gasped as they saw my transformation. My hair was curled at the tips and she had bangs on the sides of my head. Evanescence smiled at her daughter as everyone looked in awe and then I turned around and looked at my back a Phoenix glowed ethereal orange and looked as if it were flapping it wings. _

_"You've been marked, it's very rare for one in our lineage to receive that mark. It means that you are the Phoenix yourself and are its host. I am sooo proud of you after all I haven't seen this mark since nine generations ago on your grandmother Remyana." said Evanescence. _

_"So, that means I don't have to worry about the sleep of Eternity?" I asked. _

_"Yes, its much worser you have to worry about your darker personality. In the generations of past Phoenixes its been called many names. Deathbringer, Dark One, Dark Angel, Destroyer, Death Goddess, Dark Creator, and last but not least Dark Phoenix. This personality is much more aggressive, sinister, evil, and seductive, and harder to control not to mention powerfuller." said Evanescence. _

_"How will anyone be able to tell the difference than?" I asked. _

_"Oh, that's easy your personalities, habits, and looks. The Dark Phoenix skin will glow darker, eyes will turn all black, and hair will turn red and voice more sinister and seductive...Trust me you'll be able to tell." said Evanescence. _

_Chapter 5: Shopping Spree_

_After a couple of days passed, I was able to control my powers for awhile, while Evanescence took me shopping. _

_"So, let's get you something sexy and appealing to wear." said Evanescence. As we walked into a store called Leather & Lace. I turned my head and saw Vergil with his brother. He had a chick kissing him all up in the mouth which was pretty disguisting. His brother however was worser than him, they were all over the place which was nasty. I turned and followed mom into the store, my mom led me to the thongs and picked out a few. _

_"Um, mom can we go somewhere else less...um...less you know sexual?" asked Sarani flustered._

_"No, I promised myself I'd have you looking appealing and sexy to the masses...as in you can't be touched." replied Evanescence looking up at her. _

_Your appealing seems slutty to me, but I wouldn't mind letting Vergil touch me. He's charming, sexy, intelligent and I can't just shake the feeling of his dominating aura._

_"Now this looks like it'll go with your skin." said Evanescence holding up a pink and black see-through thong. It was a rose themed thong, her mother picked out a fuschia colored lace see-through thong with cherry blossoms. And then I picked up a blue one with a boy with a katana on the back. This one kind of reminds me of Vergil I thought. _

_"Well if you insist on buying me these then get this too mom." said I holding them up. _

_Her mother brought them and they went out to the next store. It was called Branded as they walked in Sarani turned her head and saw Vergil and Dante headed their way with their dates. Sarani turned around and quickly walked in before they saw her. When she got near her mother she was holding up a bra that was lace. You could kind of see your breasts through there. _

_"We need to find out your __**new**__ breast size." she said as she walked up to the counter where a person was._

_Vergil turned his head to look at her as she asked the question and then pointed in the direction I was in I quickly turned around and pretended I was looking at clothes as they peered back at me I could feel the heat as their stares pierced my back. Then my mother called out to me. _

_"Sarani, come on we have to get you measured." said she. I silently walked over and calmed myself down as the lady began to measure my breasts in __**front**__ of Vergil and Dante. _

_"She wears a size... 38DD and borderline DDD." said the lady. I looked just in time to see Vergils' and Dantes' eyes widen in shock. _

_"Well now that, that's settled let's go and get you some __**sexy**__ looking bras." said my mom as she pulled away. My mom picked out a bra that was all black and see-through with a rose on it and a pink one with black cherry blossoms. Then she picked up a white, a pink, a black, a fuschia, and blue colored push-up bras then brought them. Then we walked to another store and it was called Wet Berry. We went inside and this time I picked out what I wanted. I chose a electric pink shirt with the same colored high-heels. And some black jeans that fit tight and some black skinny jeans. I brought another tanktop that was colored fuschia and some white jeans that had roses, lilies, and of course cherry blossoms on them. I brought some pink, white, fuschia, black, electric blue stilletoes. I brought about six pairs of tight fitting blue jeans. Then I brought a pack of tanktops that just so happened to be on sale. They were different colors and designs. Then my mother came to me with some fishnet fancy stockings she brought. She had eight of them and the colors were pink, fuschia, blue, black, white, grey, indigo, and orange. She then showed me some leather skirts she had brought me. They were above the knees and she picked the colors pink, fuschia, blue, black, and white. And they had a snug fit to them that showed off my curves perfectly. Then we went out to a store called Fantasy Land, she led me to a section of gorgeous silk nightgowns. She brought me the laced black, white, pink, and blue ones. Then we walked into a shop named Odessa's Make-Up , again Sarani saw Vergil and Dante with their dates. Vergil turned and made eye contact with her he winked and she blushed then he started to smirk. His date looked up at him then at me she scowled and kissed Vergil on the mouth. I just gave her one of my there's no competition looks and walked off to my mother. She already had pink, white, black, electric blue, and fuschia colored eyeliner and eyeshadow in her hand. I then picked out some glossy fuschia, pink, blue, and black lipstick. Then we headed to the cash register to buy the items when we bumped into Vergil and Dante with their dates. The girl with Vergil glared at me and I smiled at her. _

_"Jealous, figures though you're nothing but a fake, there isn't any competition between us just so you know."__ I said as my mother finished purchasing the items and left. We made our way back to our car which was a 2010 Silver Corvette which my mother planned on letting me have once I pass my test for a permit. We drove back to her house since I would no longer be staying with my father. She had already set up the room, the walls were painted fuschia my favorite color and cherry blossom wallpaper adorned the walls as well. I had a king-sized bed with pink/black/fuschia colored spread. And black silky sheets that clung neatly to the bed. I had a marble night stand with a pretty fuschia lamp on it and an black digital alarm clock. The floor was pink and the bathroom was pretty as well. The faucet was golden and the sink was marble with chesnut polished cabinets. The bathtub was marble as well with golden faucet and was quite large enough to fit five people. The walls were beige and the tiling on the floor was black. Cherry Blossom scented lotions, body washes, shampoos, soaps, was stored neatly in the glass cabinet above the toilet. The toilet was beige and was rubbed clean to perfection. I had a little basket on the side to store the toilet paper. I also had a pink and fuschia colored rag and towel, that hung from the bar on the opposite side of the toilet. I even had my own hamper to store dirty clothes in. My closet inside my room was pink and I began to place the pants I had brought in there neatly. I put my shoes on the floor each with its' matching pair. I began to place my thongs and bras in the dresser. I put my tanktops in a different drawer as well. I put the nightgowns neatly in their own drawer as well. I walked out and went downstairs my mother had already left to go to work. A gift was left by a note she had wrote... _

_"Dear Daughter, _

_As you already know I have gone to work and won't be back till morning. I left you a present on the table to the right enjoy it. Also I already saved that boys phone number in there and you can call him and have him over if you want. Just be sure to use protection okay. Oh, and if you're going to leave the house with him make sure you get the keys on the left, the one to the house is the gold one and be sure to __**lock**__ the door behind you okay." _

_Love U till the End of Time, _

_Mom _

_I opened the present and as I suspected it was a phone. A touchscreen Samsung and sure enough Vergils' phone number was in there. I called him and he picked up on the third ring. _

_"Hello." said the voice _

_"Hi, may I speak to Vergil." said I_

_"This is he." said Vergil _

_"Hi Vergil, remember me its Sarani, I was wondering if you could come over to my house?" asked Sarani. _

_"Yes, I would love to where do you live now?" asked Vergil _

_"Um, I live on Drexer Road 1904, its the beige house on the right where there really isn't anyone around , you can't miss it." I said. _

_"Okay, I'll see you in a few." Vergil replied in a deep velvety voice. As he hung up the phone. _

_Sarani decided to use the time wisely and go take a quick bath. She would wear her black see-through silky nightgown and the blue thong with the man weilding a katana on the back. She washed the dirt and grim from her body. That took about ten minutes and she cleaned the bathtub in about two minutes. She dried herself off and began to brush her teeth and rinse it with mouthwash found in the cabinets. She then put on her nightgown and the blue thong. And for the first time she saw a pink vanity table where her mother stored her make-up. She put on black eyeshadow, electric blue eyeliner, and electric blue lipstick, she also put on some cherry blossom perfume her mother had brought for her. Then she went to the drawer and put on some blue fancy stockings and put on some electric blue high heels her mother brought her. The doorbell rung as she was inspecting herself and she walked downstairs to answer it. There was Vergil dressed in a blue tanktop bristling with muscles and a gorgeously defined six pack. He had on some black shorts and blue jordans his silver mane of hair was spiked back into its usual pattern. He stared at me for a very long time taking in everything and then he met my eyes for the second time that day. _

_"Are you going to keep your guest out here in the cold? That'd be very rude of you." said Vergil. I blushed and held the door ajar so he could come in, I hadn't really noticed how tall he was he looked around "5'6" I was only "4'11". I came about around his chest and he smiled down at me. I closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen. I picked up the note and wrappings from the gift to throw it away when I saw handwriting on the back. _

_"P.S _

_There's a game the both of you could play under the couch. Enjoyyy!" _

_I threw the items into the trash and fixed Vergil some strawberry soda. I gave it to him as I made my way to the seat next to him, he smirked as I walked past him and I could actually feel his eyes on my butt. I bent underneath him and there it was the game my mother was talking about. I eyed it in shock and blushed, he chuckled at me and fanned his legs. _

_"Wanna play it?" asked Vergil. _

_"Okay." I said. _

_Chapter 6: Tease or Sex (Something I Made Up)_

_Vergil poured the contents out of the game and set it up. He glanced at me turning his head sideways he looked soo gorgeous when he did that. He put cards into two stacks one was labeled Tease the other Sex. I blushed hard and he held two dice in his hand. And in a deep velvety voice said. _

_" It begins." he rolled the two dice in his hand blew on them then rolled them. One landed on two the other on Tease. _

_"Pick a number Two through Four." I chose four and he reached his hand down and picked up the first card in the stack. It read _

_"Lick." Vergil came close to me and my body stiffened as he licked my neck four times and blew a kiss on it sending chills down my spine. _

_"Your turn." said Vergil seductively. I grabbed the dice and flung them into the air, then they came down one landed on six the other on Tease. _

_"Pick a number One through Six." I said. He chose six and I grabbed a card from Tease. "It read "Rub". I began to rub Vergils six pack and down to his shaft which involuntarily jerked when I touched it. Vergil then picked up the dice and threw them one read four the other Tease. He picked up a card it read "Caress" He told me to pick a number One through Four. I chose two he caressed my breasts and then my neck. He teased the nipple and blew on it I let out a gasp. He eyed me and smirked handing me the dice. I grabbed them and watched him eye me lustfully and I threw them. One landed on Six and the other on...Sex! My eyes widened and I looked at him he was smirking so sexy. _

_"Go on, you can't back out now." he laughed. I told him to pick a number One through Six and of course he picked six. I grabbed the card from the Sex stack it said "Suck". I quickly put the card down the but he grabbed it and his smirk grew wider as I blushed. He looked over at me as he began to pull his shorts down and then his boxers. Revealing his huge shaft I'd say about 9 inches long, my eyes widen in shock. I crawled over to him and began to suck, I wanted to get this over with. I thought It'd taste nasty but it was sweet I suck long and hard six times his head tilted back in esctasty. He growled when his six times were up and then he grabbed the dice from me and tossed them. One read ? and the other Sex, he looked at me lustful. He told me to pick any number I said 16 the number I'd be turning in a few months. He picked up a card from the Sex stack, it said " or Back." He asked me Front or Back though at the time I didn't know what he mean't because Mystery means "Unknown" right. So I chose Front. And his eyes went so big I could have sworn they would pop out. He smirked seductively at me and pulled down his boxers once again. He moved towards me and lifted me up, he grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around him and took off my nightgown and bra. He stared for awhile at my thong and then took those off as well but not as roughly as before. He took out a condom and placed it on his shaft. He looked me in the eyes and I finally knew what that card meant. But didn't have time to ponder it slowly as he pierced me the first time. My whole body went rigid as he slowly but surely went deeper, bringing down every barrier that stood. I cried out in pain and gripped him tightly a burning sensation that felt like a 3rd degree burn came out of nowhere as he continued. My eyes were stained with tears as Vergil took my virginity he calmed me down a bit by whispering soothing words and saying we could stop if we wanted. I told him I wanted to stop and he agreed and apologized. When he left me I felt so empty I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to my bedroom I would come and clean up the game later. I laid down on the bed and beckoned Vergil to come closer, I opened my legs so he could thrust again. He gave me an "are you sure" look and I placed my leg around his waist. He looked me in the eye and by now the burning had stopped replaced by an aching sensation. He thrusted and I winced slightly before he thrusted again the burning aand aching sensation lessened but didn't go away. A new sensation came it felt soo good. And I wrapped one leg around Vergil as the other fell to the side, he gripped my thighs hard and pounded into me it felt so good. I looked into his eyes they were hazy and lustful. I caressed his hair and moaned and groaned with him. _

_"Vergil...ohhhhh...Ver-ah-ah-ah...mmmm...deeper...h-harder...oh!...go faster!...*gasp*..*moan*...uhhh..."I moaned. _

_"*growl*...mmm...*pant*...Sara-ni." groaned Vergil. He began to pick up his pace hoping I could pick it up. I did timing it perfectly with his thrusts. After a few minutes I switched the positions, I was ontop he was on the bottom. _

_"Vergil!...mmmh.*oh*...Vergil!...harder..Oh!..Right there!... Vergil!" I screamed as I rode Vergil like a horse. _

_"Mmmmh... stop... screaming... in.. my... Ear!..*growl*...*moan*...or... I'll __**stop**__..." threatened Vergil. _

_"Mmmmmm... You...*moan*... __**stop**__...*gasp*... __**and I'll**__... *groan*...__** kill you**__... ah-ah-ah-ah-oooh..." I moaned, I pressed my hands on his chest and lowered myself even more on his shaft. Vergils eyes rolled in the back of his head as I looked down. _

_"Damn you!...*moan*...*groan*...*pant*" moaned Vergil as he felt his climax coming. He flipped the two of us over he was on top, me on the bottom. He started riding me like a wild boar, his skin was sheened from sweat as the moonlight shone through the window giving him the appearance of an angel. _

_" You...ah!..look..so*moan*..__**beautiful**__..*gasppp*...oooooooh ... ah-ah-ah-ahhhh!...*moan*.." I moaned in pure esctasy. _

_"You look..__**radiant**__..you're practically..*moan*... ah!..__**glowing**__..." said Vergil. He lifted the both of us into an upright position. He gripped my butt hard like a vice, and rammed into me. I arched my back and tilted my head as pleasure erupted in waves. Vergil found my g-spot and I started to scream as we both came. _

_"Vergil!...OhMyGod!...Yes!...Yes!..*gasp*...Right there!...Ver-ah!...Yes!...Yes!...Yes!..oh..*pant*...*pant*..." I screamed and came. _

_"Sarani...Ah!...*pant*...*pant*." moaned Vergil as he finally climaxed. He unwrapped my thighs from around him and held them for a minute while both our bodies still pulsed with waves of pleasure. I pulled Vergil into a passionate kiss and looked at him with hazy eyes of silver while tired cobalt blue ones met my gaze. After both our bodies calmed down abit Vergil finally took his shaft from out of me. I moaned because it tickled as he took it out and then the both of us callosped on the bed under the covers holding each other spent. A few hours later I awoke with my head in the crook between Vergils' neck and shoulder. I stared out into the moonlight, remembering me and Vergils' experience it was powerful and sensual. I looked up at Vergil he was still asleep and I remembered how __**long**__ it was. I blushed as I held the covers up and sneaked a peek, it was fairly large and it smelt __**inviting**__ so I bent my head down towards his shaft and licked it. It tasted sweet yet sticky, I bit the head and Vergil jumped slightly I looked up he was still asleep. I put the whole thing in my mouth and started taking long slow licks. I even deep throated him sometimes I looked back up at him and his cobalt blue eyes were looking straight at me. I blushed and sat back up he kissed me then lowered my head back down. I giggled to myself and started sucking again and he moaned arching up into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down getting more moans out of him. And then I began to lick, suck, and nibble at the head, he arched his back and I held his shaft in my hands and began to pump it. Deep throating him and then he cummed in my mouth it tasted so sweet I licked it all off and some trailed off my lips down to my breasts, he knelt his head down licking it off. I moaned when his wet appendage met my flushed sweaty skin. He then pushed me back down and held my legs with each hand. My head faced the door I looked at him puzzled and he buried his face in my vagina. I convulsed as I felt his wet and slippery apendage enter my core. I blushed so hard and started squirming when he began to lick it. He kissed it and blew on my clitoris, I couldn't hold back my moans. _

_"Ohhh!...!...*slurp*...Ohhh!...*lick*...*nibble*...Ahhhh!...OhVergil!..." I groaned _

_He put his tounge alll the way in and bit something that made me squirm even wilder. He was practically eating my clitoris and before I could moan even further. He sucked it and hard to all the while his tounge explored my moist caverns with delight. I cummed all over his face and he licked it off and kissed me letting me taste myself. He then looked at me and turned me around to where his shaft faced my butt. I looked back at him and he spoke into my ear. _

_"This is going to hurt, prepare yourself." said Vergil. A few minutes of stretching and he entered my butt. I gasped it hurt soo bad and I practically screamed at Vergil. He waited a moment before he continued on, he started out slowly at first and then when I finally started arching my back with his thrusts did he get faster. It felt so good as the pain whithered away and once again I found myself moaning that night. He slammed into me hard and fast making the headboard knock against the wall. The bed creaked and groaned at the pace and weight for a minute there I thought the bed would fall apart. But it held on gladly, because I don't think Vergil here would have stop being in so much estacsty neither would I want him to. I kept arching my back and for once stopped moaning and let my body do the talking. My hands gripped the sheets hard nearly tearing them, my knuckles started to pale as my gripped tightened. The headboard was knocking against the wall hard. Vergil kept on though, my body couldn't take anymore and I started screaming again that night. _

_"Ooooh!...*slam*...Oh!..*slam*slam*...Ah!...*slam*...OhVergil!...*slam*...Go Deeper!...*slammm*...Unh!...Ahhhh!...Vergil!..." I screamed. _

_"Here...*slam*...unh...take this pillow...unh...and cover your screams with it...*slam*..." said Vergil handing me a pillow. The pillow muffled my screams but it couldn't hold my scream when I cried out in pleasure as Vergil cummed on the inside of me. The both of us finally collasped again but not as tired as the last time. I turned to face Vergil who looked me in the eyes. His usually icy gaze softened as he kissed me passionately on the lips and carressed my face before slapping me on the butt. I got up and went into the bathroom and cut on the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered if Vergil would be the one to give me __**all**__ my firsts including child. I gaped at myself and realizing that mom could be home in thirty minutes I procedded to take a shower. I shampooed my hair and washed my body with soap, I heard the door to my bathroom open and close , then the shower door slide open. I turned to see Vergil getting in with all his clothes off. When the water hit his hair it made his spikes fall down into his face. He looked just like Dante, I decided to shampoo his hair with some Ocean Breeze and get all the sweat and sex out of his hair. I began to wash his body getting lower and lower to his shaft his hardcore muscles rippled with anticipation. I rubbed it and gently stroked the head and then got down lower beneath his shaft to wash his legs and feet. I then rinsed him off and he did the same for me. He soaked my rag in some Cherry Blossom soap getting it all soapy and foamy and washed my body. He washed my breasts and stomach including my vagina which throbbed under his touch. He then rinsed me off we both got out of the shower and dried off. I put back on my nightgown and didn't bother about the make-up seeing as it came off as we were sweating and washing. I pulled back on my thong with the man with a katana and Vergil was putting back on his tanktop, boxers, shorts, and jordans he came with from downstairs. He then walked over to me as I was straightening up my heels bent over. He pulled up my nightgown eyeing the blue thong. _

_"I like those you should wear them often during the week. It goes well with your skin." said Vergil. _

_"Well, if it makes you happy Vergil, I'll wear them for you during the week." I said._

_"Great! Now I'm hungry fix me something to eat." said Vergil. I glanced at him and smiled kissing him on the lips. We both walked downstairs and Vergil helped me clean up the game. We put all the contents back in neatly and correctly, I then went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. _

_Chapter 7: The Spardas' _

_As I was in the kitchen preparing the food, Vergils phone rang. I answered it and a deep voice was at the end sounding a little like Vergils but not as mature. _

_"Hey bro, pops and I want to know where you ran off to." asked the voice. _

_"First of all, this isn't your brother its his girlfriend Sarani and your brother is with __**me**__." I replied coldly. Vergil entered the kitchen and I gave him the phone and smirked at me and kissed me softly. _

_"I am with my girlfriend Sarani." said Vergil. _

_... _

_"Sarani, my father and brother wants to know if they can join us for dinner?" asked Vergil curtly. _

_"Yes, they can come over." I said. _

_"She said yes you could come over." said Vergil and hung up the phone. _

_"They'll be over in about thirty to forty minutes." said Vergil as he went back into the living room to watch tv. I busied mysef over the stove making Penni Pasta with green beans, corn, and buttered rolls, and strawberry sundae treats for dessert. _

_The Penni Pasta was done along with the green beans and corn. All I had to do was butter the rolls. I went back up into my room and changed into something presentable. I put on some electric blue capris and black fishnet stockings. Then put on some black eyeshadow and electric blue lipstick. I walked back downstairs and Vergil smiled at me and walked with me into the kitchen and sat down in the dining room. Which had a glass table with glass chairs with suede cushions. He sat as I put silverware, plates, and glass cups down for him, his brother and father, and me and my mother. I began to place the food hot from the oven and stove onto the table. When I was finished the doorbell rung. I ran to go get it and opened it to see two tall men, one looked about "6'11" the other "5'6" the same height as Vergil. The taller male smiled sedutively as I stared at him dumbfounded . He was pale and looked like the taller version of Vergil, he was buff you could tell by the purple dresshirt he wore and the designer black pants he wore that he was expensive and extravagant. He also wore suede shoes that set the mood of his attire perfectly. I looked at the shorter one he had on a red tanktop with black shorts with red strips in it. He wore red and black jordans though, and his skin had a humane look to it. I took a step back and held the door ajar as I let them in. Then my mother pulled up and I quickly shut the door behind me and ran to her. She squealed with me and asked for all the juicy details, I told her I'd tell after they'd left. My mother wore a black leather skirt, white fishnet stockings, with white eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. She had on a pair of black heels to top it off and her lips were glossed to perfection. She brushed her hair until it shone in the moonlight and walked in carrying her suitcase. I followed behind her the men were at the table discussing something but stopped as soon as my mother and me walked in. My mother sighed to herself as her phone rang. She eyed the caller id and muttered. _

_"Your father, is a __**very persistent**__ one I'll tell you this is the fifteenth time he has called me and not once was it about you." she said. _

_"Now be a dear and __**tell**__ mother about your day, I want to hear everything including __**details**__." she said. I flushed at her and felt my cheeks getting hot, good thing I was dark or else she would have known. And then she went upstairs and I was about to follow her when I heard an annoyed voice. _

_"Uh, helloooo can I eat __**now**__ we've be- but I rudely cut him off. _

_"Go on and eat, and stop whining its __**already irking nerves**__." I replied while hastily moving towards the stairs out of sight when my mother yelled. _

_"__**Why**__ does it __**smell like sex**__ upstairs?" she yelled. That stopped me dead in my tracks, I think I nearly fainted from the outburst. I heard chuckling and a few laughs in the kitchen and the sound of someone choking. My mother smirked at me as she came downstairs and took my hand and led me back into the kitchen. I calmed my heart and body down and let my personality accidently switch. I felt like a completely different person as my mother sat down right next to me I began to fix my plate and hers. Then my mother decided to break the silence. _

_"Sarani, did you like your gift I brought you?" she asked. _

_"Yes, thank you so much for it." I said. _

_"Did you enjoy the game I got you?" she asked. _

_"Yes, it's a quite interesting game mother." I said. _

_"Well, if you enjoyed it then why is it still wrapped up under the couch then?" she asked pointing to a box hidden under the couch next to the door. _

_"Sweetheart- but her voice trailed off as she shrieked in horror and looked at me worried. _

_"Honey, __**which**__ couch did you pull from under?" asked my mother softly. _

_"I pulled from under the once facing the tv." I answered. _

_"Oh...Okay...I...What was the name of the game sweetie?" she asked. _

_"T-Tease or...Sex." I replied. _

_"O-okay, I think I need a drink to calm my nerves...You __**are **__**still **__a__** virgin**__ right?" squeaked my mother. _

_"N-no." I replied. My mother dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor. She looked back at me regretful then her face grew angry. _

_"__**I ... **__am... __**going...**__ to...__**killl you**__..." she said coldy. _

_"Mom." I protested. _

_"Not you sweetie__** him**__." she said as she telekinetically threw the shards of glass at Vergil. Whose eyes widened in shock and pulled the shards of glass out of himself. Shocked at my mother's actions I lost control over my powers and I felt myself being pushed into darkness. I heard a voice in my head... _

_"__**Finally**__." it said and then I succumbed to the darkness. _

_Chapter 8: Dark Phoenix_


End file.
